


Specialists for Hire (but they'll come for free if it's interesting enough)

by perspi



Category: House M.D., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: “Well, it’s not every day you find out some idiot actually tried what Deaton did, let alone managed it,” House says. “Just coming to see the aftermath is worth the trip.”“So, what, we’re just freaks on display now?”“We’re all freaks, kid,” House growls, leaning up into his space. This close, Stiles can feel a charge around him, like he’s carrying his own electric field.





	Specialists for Hire (but they'll come for free if it's interesting enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah asked me for a House/Teen Wolf crossover on tumblr, with a prompt of "House as magician, Wilson as werewolf," and this is what happened as a result! Originally posted in 2014.

The first thing the guy says when he hitches through the door is, “Wow.” Stiles would normally appreciate the sarcasm he manages to fit into that one word, but then he keeps going. “The level of fucked up in this town is a _mazing_. Alan, what the fuck did you do?”

“As always, your presence is a delight,” Deaton answers, but he pointedly makes no move to try and shake the guy’s hand. Just as well, he’s leaning hard on a silver-topped cane in a way that says the wound isn’t new. “Everyone, this is who we’ve been waiting for. Greg House and James Wilson.”

Stiles starts a little when he notes the second guy, slipped in unobtrusively behind House. He’s not big or imposing; neither of them are what the rumors make them out to be. “Seriously?” he blurts. 

It’s unnerving, the way they both smile at him. “Well, it’s not every day you find out some idiot actually tried what Deaton did, let alone managed it,” House says. “Just coming to see the aftermath is worth the trip.”

“So, what, we’re just freaks on display now?”

“We’re all freaks, kid,” House growls, leaning up into his space. This close, Stiles can feel a charge around him, like he’s carrying his own electric field. 

“House,” Wilson says, quiet, and he seems to strip the charge from the room with a simple touch to his friend’s arm. Wilson looks at each of them, just long enough for Stiles to register that his eyes are glowing. 

“You really think you can fix…everything?” Scott asks, just as quiet.

“Probably come close to killing everybody first,” House says jauntily, “but that’s half the fun.”  
  


* * *

  


“Holy fucking shit, it actually worked!” Stiles screams into the sudden silence. He feels – god _damn_ , he doesn’t know how he feels; like he’s tapped into a buzzing power line, like he’s tethered to a house’s worth of helium balloons, light and electric and _joyful_ in a way he hasn’t been in months, in ever.

He looks across the smoking stump of the Nemeton to Scott, to Allison, and they’re bouncing on their toes, looking back at Stiles like they’ve got the same crazy-happy-fun-ball feeling careening around inside them, too, like it’s too big to hold.

“Huh,” is all Stiles hears from behind him, where House and Wilson had been. Behind Scott, Isaac’s eyes are flashing blue and Derek’s are red, but Stiles can’t see more than that. The wolves are growling, though, a low rumble that makes the crackling of the collapsing Nemeton more menacing than it should. Stiles feels his grin start to fade.

“Scott,” Derek rumbles. “Can you shift?”

Scott’s stupid grin fades, too, before he screws up his face and blows out a frustrated breath. He immediately starts coughing in the smoke. 

He didn’t shift.

Stiles spins around fast, bearing down on where House is sitting, his legs sprawled in front of him and his back to Wilson’s chest. He doesn’t get more than two steps, though, before Wilson’s threatening growl stops his feet. “I don’t remember that –” he points accusingly behind him, where Scott and Allison and Isaac are talking heatedly, “– being part of the plan. What the hell did you do?”

House doesn’t answer; when Wilson looks up Stiles notes with a jolt that House is unconscious, a bright drip of blood snaking from one ear. “You’re lucky to be alive,” Wilson answers, his voice surprisingly soft but full of steel. “We are _all_ lucky to be alive. The Nemeton had – there was a nogitsune here, it surprised him. I think,” Wilson draws one shaky hand across his forehead. “I think the Nemeton had help, trying to keep the door open, so he had to burn whatever he could to get it closed.”

Stiles sinks to the ground, the wet leaves soaking the knees of his jeans. “So Scott –”

“A True Alpha has a lot of juice,” Wilson sighs, letting his eyes flash red for just a moment. He settles House more firmly against him, gently tucking the man’s face under his chin. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

Stiles chokes down a hysterical laugh. That lightness is still there, but it hurts, too. “That’s – he’s human, now? Again?”

“I think so.”

“Jesus.” Of all the things – now, now that Scott’s finally coming to terms with it, and he’s –

“Yeah, not so much,” House mumbles into Wilson’s collarbone. His wounded leg gives a hard twitch before House relaxes again. When Stiles looks up, House has shifted enough to be regarding Stiles with his unnerving eyes. “Everyone alive?”

Stiles still feels too big for his skin, so he just nods. “What. What now?”

“How do _you_ feel?” Wilson asks, almost weirdly gently.

“Like I’m –” he can’t, he can’t explain how he’s going to fly apart and shrink together all at once. But then Derek touches the back of his neck, and suddenly Stiles relaxes into the ground all at once.

“Hey,” Derek says, crouching quickly to keep Stiles from falling sideways. “What?”

“Interesting,” House murmurs. “Wilson, help me up. Larry! Mo! Get the marshmallows out of my car!” he shouts to Scott and Allison (Isaac had been ‘Curly’; Wilson had just shaken his head whenever anyone tried to correct him).

“What?”

“Smoldering evil tree stump,” House waves his cane, “marshmallows. C'mon, Wilson, after the s'mores we can see about apartments in the Hills.” He gives Stiles and Derek a long once-over. “We’re not done here yet.”


End file.
